Bridal Showers
by wildcats2016
Summary: First: Gabriella is about to marry the wrong guy. Second: She's pregnant? Or was that pregnancy test some elses? Two Shot ( I adopted this story from xCupcakesMuffinx) Temporary On Hitatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked at myself in my mirror and sighed Taylor put the tiara on my head that matched my white and yellow Vera Wang dress. She messed with my hair that was in a updo a little bit then smiled. "You look beautiful." Sharpay smiled taking in her look.

"You look like Cinderella, except much more beautiful."

"Thanks." I said quietly.

I looked at my maid of honor, which was Sharpay she basically planned then wedding and one of bridesmaids.

"Taylor you should finish getting ready." Sharpay said. "Come on, I'll help you.

" Before Sharpay walked out she stopped and set a two mini bottleson the counter. "There's tequila and vodka.

Whichever one you want, or both." she said before walking out. I sighed and closed my eyes walking out to the balcony which had a view of the ocean. I would walk down the ile with my older brother Jaden, and he'd give me away too my boyfriendof 2years, Jessie Daniels.

The thing is, I don't think I want to marry him. I just want to run away and take the honeymoon for one.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I opened the door and saw Troy standing there in front of me. I walked away leaving the door open for him.

He followed me into my suit and sat down across from me.

"Yes." I said barely audible.

"I just wanted to wish you luck out there."

"Right."

"You look more beautiful than ever, I still love you more than ever." he choked out.

"Troy, no stop." I teared up. "This is suppose to be a happy day, and I can't even smile. I don't even want to be here. I just want to runaway." I

whined covering up my face trying not to cry, I can't ruin my makeup, Sharpay wouldn't be too happy.

"Listen, I'm always here for you Gabriella, I-I do love you, even though you don't love me, I'm not running after you anymore." he looked at me standing up.

I stood up also looking him in the eye because of these damn yellow killer heels Sharpay made me wear. He leaned down and kissed me on my lips for a second then pulled away and walked out as if nothing happened.

I just watched him leave, then looked down. I pickedup the tequila and gulped it then did the same with the vodka and drank a little water. I walked into the bathroom and took it out of the updo it was in and let my flow everywhere. I don't even know who am I anymore, why am I letting him, him as in Troy, slip through my fingers, why am Igoing to let him go. I love him, I know I love him. I-I can't do this, I have to go after him.

I picked up my dress and started running until I was met with Sharpay and bridesmaids.

"Gabi, the wedding is about to start, where are you going."

"I-I need t-to tell..." My voice trailed off as my cousin looked at me.

"You seem troubled."

"Did the alcohol get to you Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm fine." I turned around and saw my brother walking toward me.

"Perfect!' she squealed and linked arms with Jessie's closet friend Matt Kilts.

As the first bridesmaid walked out with one of the groomsmen, there were 5pairings not counting the her nor the maid of honor.

I'd have only about 15minutes too make my final decision.

"Jaden." I said quietly looking down.

"Yeah." he looked at me. "What's wrong."

"I-I don't think I can do this anymore, I just wanna run away and hide. I-I-I don't know..." she teared up hugging him.

"Duckie, you're my big brother and the only person I can talk too."

"Hey, hey, hey..." he said quietly. "I know you'll make the best decision, for you and everyone else. Even if he or anyone else agrees with you.

Ialways will. You're my little sister, I basically raised you. Even though we've had our ups and downs, right.

You're still my little sister and I knowyou.

You haven't been you lately. I know, I know you're gonna speak up. And if you don't..." he sighed as his voice trailed off.

"I will make surevyou do."

"Good luck guys." Sharpay whispered at us before walking down the ile.

I smiled at her then my brother, he always knew how to do that. "Will, do." I said. Looking down at ile seeing everyone. Then it was our queue.

"Don't be nervous, you look like Princess and The Frog." he teased me, I giggled a little bit. As we began to walk the asile as my oldest cousin, Camille singing We all Want Love by Rihanna.I tried to smile the closer I got to my husband-to-be, but I just couldn't.

I just couldn't, not a even a forced smiled.

My brother nudged me and I smiled it was very fake.

"Who gives this women to be wedded to this man?" the priest said.

"Me." he said and kissed my cheek. Before he turned around and sat with my mom, he nodded at me then sat down.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Gabriella Montez and Jessie Daniels in matrimony, which iscommended to be honorable among all men; and therefore to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest said. I look out at the crowd and met eyes with Troy when hedidn't say anything. I looked back at Jaden then Jessie then at the ground. I teared up. He wasn't running after me anymore, he said it himself. I looked back up and got a little dizzy, I have to do this. Then I notice when I heard Jessie say, 'I do' it was my turn everyone looked at me.

I saw Troy walking out.

"I-I.." I choked. I threw my bouquet on the floor and ran after Troy crying.

"Looks like we have a runaway bride." Camille mumbled.

"Hush!" Sharpay snapped.

"I knew she'd runaway sooner or later." Jaden smiled seeing his little sister run out.

"TROY!" I called out. "TROY!" I saw him walking toward his car which was across the parking lot. Damn. I took off my killer heels leaving mebarefoot holding this gigantic dress. I ran toward his car that he was already in. "TROY!" I cried out screaming. He started the car and as soonas I got to the car he drove off.

"Troy." I said quietly and watched his car before breaking down into hysterical tears. I turned around and was met with my bridesmaids,they all hugged me as I cried. He left. I lost him, I let him slip through my fingers. I walked back inside of he church and saw everyone starring at me.

Beside me was Sharpay and my brother was smiling at me.

"I-I d-do..." I choked out everyone gasped.

"Gabi, I thought-" Sharpay started whispering

"...Not want to go through with this." I sniffed and began to cry. "I just lost the one person that I love, because I thought he'd actually come after me again.

I should've know he wasn't. He think I don't love him when I do, I love him more than anything, I can't even believe I thought for one second that I didn't love him. I can't believe that I about too marry someone that wasn't him." I turned around on my heel.

"I have to get out of this dress." I ran to my dressing room and slammed the door locking it behind me.

Sliding down the door sobbing hysterically, I can't believe it.

I heard footsteps on my balcony and saw my curtains down on the balcony doors. I got up and walked over to the balcony and opened the door.

"I can't believe it." I said as a small smile formed on my face. I threw my arms around him.

"I love you, Troy, and I'll never say anything different. You're mine, forever." I kissed him pulling him inside the room.

"You look beautiful today." I smiled at him.

I smiled looking in the mirror at my second Vera Wang wedding dress, this time I was alone. Sharpay was off making sure everyone was squared away. She walked back in seeing me and Troy smiled.

"This is going to be a perfect day." she put the second tiara on my head. "Princess." she said smiling. There was knock on the door and Sharpay opened it and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she said. "You can't see the bride."

"I need to tell her something." he sighed. "Please." Sharpay looked into his blue eyes then rolled her eyes. Gabriella turn your back to the door.

"Um, Okay." she said unsure.

"You're huzzy-to-be is here."

"Oh." she giggled. "Yay. Troysie!" she clapped.

"Troy turn you back too me and I'll lead you to Gabriella, close your eyes also, you too Gabi!" Gabriella and Troy both closed their eyes and Sharpay

led Troy to Gabriella's back. Troy took Gabriella's hands. Sharpay walked out.

"Hey baby." he said.

"Hi Troysie." she giggled.

"Um, I kinda sorta saw the pregnancy test in the trash last night when I came home from my bachlor party." he said and Gabriella gasped.

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy to say. I can't wait, too see our little Gabi or Troy running around. I'll see our baby in 9 months." he smiled. "I can't wait."

"Troy tha-"

"And baby, even though I can't see you. You look beautiful." he smiled. "I'll see you Brie." he walked out of the room and was met with Sharpay smiling big.

Gabriella's eyes where wide as Sharpay walked back inside.

"What's wrong, you look shocked and scared."

"Troy thinks I'm pregnant, and he's really happy about it."

"Why does he think that?"

"He saw your pregnancy test in trash." Sharpay choked on her water.

"WHAT!"

"Ladies it time to go!" Jaden opened the door smiling.

"Uh, yeah lets go." I said nervously.

"You look amazing, you're actually glowing this time." he said too me and I giggled.

"Oh my goodness, Jay you sounded like a fag." Sharpay said looking at my brother.

"When does someone not sound like a fag too you?" he looked at my maid of honor in the yellow knee length dress with a tiara like mine but smaller

she smiled at him then shook her head.

"I didn't even mean it that way, stop being so sensitive. You need a girl in your life." she turned around.

"I have one."

"No, besides your sister, like a girlfriend?" she smiled at him. They were both looking at eachother now, intensely. I looked from Jaden to Sharpay

...until Taylor broke the silence.

"Bye guys!" she smiled and waved.

"Wait!" I said. "Were's Chad!" I looked around. "He's the bestman!" I turned around and picked up my dress. "Pay, stall I'll be right back."

"Were are you going?"

"Too get Chad!" I started running in these heels all over again. I opened the door and saw Chad dribbling a basketball by the hoop. I smiled.

"Chad." I called out.

Everyone was looking at Sharpay. "Troy this is dedicated too you and you're wife-to-be who's currently blah blah blah, anyway!" she smiled and looked at Gabriella's cousin. "Can you play um Someone Like You by Adele."

"But that isn't-"

"Just play it." she hissed picking up the microphone. "Note Troy, one of Gabi's favorite songs."

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

"Chad, are you okay?" I asked walking toward him.

"I don't wanna loose my only bestfriend." he sighed sitting down.

"Why do you say that?"

"He may pay more attention to his wife and his kid, and forget about basketball and-"

"I doubt he'll do that, it's his career, and all he ever talks about is being on the Lakers or the Bulls with you." she giggled. "He's not gonna forget you, I will never let that happen."

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "

Yeah

Gabriella helped him up and smiled.

"Hey." he asked me.

"Mhm." I said.

"Aren't you suppose to be in there?" he pointed to the church. My eyes widened, Sharpay is stalling!

"Shit." I mumbled. "I made Sharpay stall!" I picked up my dress and ran inside the Church with Chad behind me.

You'd know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Yeah

I got back and saw my brother and heard singing it sounded like Sharpay, it was Sharpay. We tried to get her attention but she was getting it! So we just kinda left her and watched, waiting for the song to end.

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

She finished and saw me then gasped. "Um, lets just um finish the ceremony now!" she ran over to were we where. A few minutes aftereveryone quieted down, Sharpay walked out with Chad smiling. Then we heard our me queue. My cousin Camille was singing One and Only by Adele

I smiled and walked down the ile with my brother, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I met eyes with Troy and he smiled at me I smiled back at him. I

got over to Troy and he took my hand. I handed my bouquet to Sharpay and hugged her in the process whispering a thank you. She smiled at me

teary eyed.

We were about to close out.

"You may now kiss-" the priest said before Troy interrupted him.

"I have something to say." he smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm proud to say that, in 9 months there will be another addition to our family. Gabriella's pregnant." he smiled at me and touched my stomach. I smiled at everyone.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said and Troy kissed me.

Oh gosh, how am I gonna get out this?


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

I am going to put this story on temporary hitatus for now.

By putting this story on hitatus I can take my time writing it.

Just be patient with me.


End file.
